


Marital Bliss

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu is very affectionate when sleepy, F/M, Kaoru is a good husband, Kaoru loves his adorable wife, Married Life, Post-Graduation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this takes place several years after they graduate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Kaoru takes care of an exhausted Anzu after she comes home from a long day at work.





	Marital Bliss

Today was a long day.

Of course, it’s not unusual for Anzu to have days like that considering her line of work. From the start of her work day to the end, the producer always has something to do whether it be managing idols, handling event proposals, or overseeing interns. There’s never a dull moment in her life that’s for sure.

Because her days are often so busy, Anzu is usually the definition of exhaustion when she finally gets home in the evening. That’s why right now all she wants to do is head straight to bed now that she’s home.

As she considers doing just that, the brunette walks through her front door and is quickly greeted by her husband who happened to have the day off. In a blink, Anzu finds herself pulled into his arms, and she immediately melts into the embrace.

Kaoru grins when his wife snuggles closer after returning the hug. “Welcome back, Anzu-chan! I would ask how your day was, but after seeing that adorable, sleepy face of yours, I think I already have an idea.”

All she does is quietly groan in response as she slumps further against the blond. Chuckling, her husband moves to gently stroke her back before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Yeah, I had a feeling. Well, you don’t have to worry about dinner since I’ve taken care of making something. I know you probably wanna go straight to bed, but I hope you’ll stay awake long enough to eat some of it.”

He nuzzles her hair. “I poured all my love for you into the food, so it’s extra delicious~”

Her heart swells with affection at his words. Anzu cannot begin to describe how grateful she is to Kaoru for always taking care of her like this. 

No matter how bad her days are, her stress always melts away when she comes home to find him waiting for her. While Kaoru isn’t always there when she comes home because his idol work often keeps his schedule busy like hers, the blond always does his best to support his wife in any way he can whenever he is at home.

Words can’t convey how much Anzu appreciates her husband. Luckily, actions should be able to do what words cannot.

Smiling, the brunette loops her arms around his neck and pulls his face down towards hers so she can capture his lips with a kiss. It’s obvious Kaoru is surprised by the sudden kiss, but he immediately melts into the kiss as he pulls her closer.

When they eventually pull apart, the blond grins, “If I could, I’d cook you dinner every night just to get a reward like that.”

Quietly yawning, Anzu nuzzles his chest before giving him a sleepy smile. “Kaoru-san. Kaoru-san.”

Amused, Kaoru leans down to rub his nose against hers. “What is it, Anzu-chan?”

Her smile grows. “I love you~”

His heart instantly melts into a pile a goo. The combination of those sweet words and her adorable smile was just too much for him. 

A happy blush colors his cheeks as he beams, “I love you too, Anzu-chan!” 

Kaoru starts rubbing his cheek against hers. “Ah~ I am seriously the luckiest guy on the planet, having such an adorable wife. This is pure bliss~”

The blond finally pulls away when he notices her beginning to drift off. “Wait, Anzu-chan! Don’t sleep yet! You still need to eat dinner!”

Her head bobs in response. “I'm....awake.”

With a snort, Kaoru pulls her into a bridal carry. “Just barely. Hang in there for just a little longer, Anzu-chan, and then, you can go to bed, I promise.”

Realizing he doesn’t have much time before his wife falls asleep, the idol hurries to the table where the food is already set. While they usually sit across from each other, tonight Kaoru decides to sit right beside her, figuring it will be necessary to ensure she remains awake during the meal. 

It was the right decision since Anzu’s head bobs every few minutes. While she does her best to stay awake so she can eat, it’s obvious that she’s struggling. 

In the end, Kaoru just starts feeding her himself, and he quickly realizes that it’s one of the best decisions he has ever made. Anzu looks positively adorable as she leans against his side and eats from his chopsticks. 

Much to his surprise, at one point, the sleepy producer reaches for her chopsticks so she can start feeding him. Kaoru can’t wipe off the giddy grin that appears on his face after she cutely asks for him to open his mouth.

The blond almost wishes the dinner could last longer because he’s enjoying himself so much. However, he knows how exhausted his wife is, so once they’ve both eaten enough, Kaoru swoops her up into his arms and takes her to the bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, Anzu starts to doze almost immediately after she gets picked up. As she happily nuzzles his chest, the idol chuckles, “Wait just a few more minutes, Anzu-chan. You don’t wanna fall asleep in your suit, right? Let’s get you into something more comfortable, and then, the bed is all yours.”

She shakes her head in an attempt to fight off the drowsiness. After seeing how adorable his wife looks as she does her best to remain awake, Kaoru can’t resist giving her a quick kiss. 

Once they arrive at the bedroom, the blond helps Anzu change out of her clothes into some much more comfortable pajamas. After giving him a thank you kiss, the brunette crawls under the covers and makes herself comfortable.

Rather than immediately fall asleep like Kaoru expects her to do, his wife looks toward where he’s standing by the bed and frowns, “Kaoru-san? Are you planning on going to bed later?”

He can’t help but grin, seeing how disappointed she is at the thought of him not going to bed with her now. Anzu is way too cute.

Unable to resist his adorable wife. Kaoru quickly changes clothes and moves to turn off the lights. Once that’s done, the idol joins the brunette under the covers and pulls her into his arms. “Nah, I’d much rather go to bed now. After all, the longer I can hold you, the better~”

Anzu snuggles closer as she relaxes in his embrace. “I’m glad. I love sleeping in this position.”

After taking a moment to internally scream about how cute she is, Kaoru kisses the top of her head. “Me too. Nothing’s better than getting to hug you while I sleep. This is paradise~”

Her eyes fall shut as she yawns, “Sorry, I couldn’t stay awake longer, Kaoru-san. I wish we could’ve done more together on your day off.”

The blond gives her a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Anzu-chan. It’s not your fault. I know how exhausting your job is. Besides, I’m just happy I can be with you like this now since it’s been awhile since I was last home.”

Kaoru nuzzles her hair. “As long as I get to be with you, I’ve got no complaints~”

A soft smile forms on her face. “I feel the same way. I love being with Kaoru-san the most.”

Seconds later, Anzu finally drifts off, unable to resist sleep’s enticing pull any longer. Noticing this, her husband quietly chuckles as he kisses her hair. 

“Good night, Anzu-chan. Sweet dreams~”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some art that my friend June drew which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/anzuluvbot/status/1188207950013202432?s=20). I love June's art. It always gives me so many feels, so I thought I'd try to return the favor with this drabble XD
> 
> I HC that Anzu is super affectionate when she's exhausted. I just thought it'd be cute for her to be extra cuddly and lovey dovey when she's tired. While he hates seeing her so tired, Kaoru can't deny loving this side of his wife haha
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
